Flute Girl
Flute Girl is part of the Norrisville High Band where she plays the flute, which she named Princess Tootie. She has brown hair, magenta glasses, and braces. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. About She was in the audience with the marching band in "Got Stank?" when she scolded Bucky for doing his "solo". When Bucky was stanked by the Sorcerer the ninja came to the band's rescue and also saved her flute which she named Princess Tootie. She appeared judging Randy's tryouts for the band along with the Band Leader. She watched the ninja destank Bucky and laughed at him for being "naked". However, she was shown comforting him after Randy tricked him into going up the volcano in "Monster Dump". She was also seen briefly in Monster Drill where she was chosen to pretend to be a monster for the school's annual drill. She was paired with Howard in the episode Monster Dump since she was considered a good student by Mrs. Driscoll. She ended up going with him to the volcano because of the "five-foot rule". Flute Girl, Howard and Bucky were captured by Viceroy's amoeba monster in the volcano but the ninja saved them, causing Flute Girl to thank him for saving their lives. In "McFists of Fury", she got angry at Randy and Howard for not knowing who Brawn Brickwall was at the McFistory History Pavilion. She also might have a crush on the ninja, because she is seen being all mesmerized by the ninja and such whenever her saves her from monsters, although she is not aware of the fact that Randy is the Ninja and she thinks he is an idiot. Personality Flute Girl does well in school, and gets easily annoyed with anyone who slacks off or comes off as an idiot, especially Randy and Howard. For example, in "McFists of Fury", she couldn't believe they didn't know who Brawn Brickwall was. She also is frustrated with people who don't listen to her, like Bucky doing a triangle "solo" during "Got Stank" and singing instead of buying her a McFist Tunes gift card that she wanted in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch". She usually follows the rules whether she likes it or not, having no choice but follow Howard to Mt. Chuck because of the five-foot rule. However, she is nice, comforting Bucky about being tricked to go up the volcano in "Monster Dump", and often thanking the Ninja whenever he saves her. She gets easily attracted to guys, like Pitch Kickham, Nightfire, and especially Stevens. Appearance Everyday Flute Girl has long brown hair, glasses with magenta rims, and braces on her top teeth which give her a lisp. She wears a long sleeve white shirt underneath a green sweater vest with a black eight note on the front. In addition, she wears a dark red violet skirt, white socks, and black dress shoes. Marching Band When she's involved with the marching band, she'll wear the normal band uniform. Her instrument is a flute that she calls Princess Tootie. Monster Form Her normal appearance when she is stanked by the Sorcerer is a blue tyrannosaurus-like monster with a large mouth. In "Lucius O'Thunderpunch", she tries to chomp the Ninja, but he stops her by breaking free and knocking her out. She also can use her tail to grab things, like snatching Rachel in "True Bromance". Relationships Stevens Flute Girl has a major crush on Stevens. In "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", she's delighted when Stevens gives her a band pin. However, she's crushed when she discovers Stevens has been giving band pins to many girls. After becoming stank-fused with Stevens and getting destanked, she gives Stevens his band pin back. By "Julian's Birthday Surprise", though, Flute Girl and Stevens seem to have made up as they're hanging out at Julian's birthday by getting pictures taken at the photobooth and sitting together to watch Nightfire's show. Flute Girl longs to be his girl, and she gets easily jealous whenever Stevens gives other girls attention over her. This is what gets her stanked twice in "True Bromance", the first time because Steven gave Rachel a trombone lesson. Randy Cunningham Howard Weinerman Bucky Hensletter Bash Johnson Theresa Fowler Trivia *Flute Girl's Voice Actress shared to Miss Wickwhacker. *Flute Girl and Girl with Purple Sweater are the only two character who has braces in the show so far. *Her flute's name is Princess Tootie. Possibly, this is an allusion to other character voiced by Grey DeLisle, Tootie from The Fairly Oddparents. **Both have glasses and braces *While she is very annoyed by Randy, she thinks the Ninja is great, not knowing who he actually is. *In "Dawn of the Driscoll", Flute Girl is partners with Debbie Kang for Science, and is wearing a witch hat. *Flute Girl's worst fear is her dentist, as revealed in "McFear Factor". *Flute Girl has a crush on Stevens. However, he does not reciprocate as much, as show in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". He ends up breaking her heart when she finds out that she is not the only girl that he gave a button to. **In the same episode, she was stanked the first time, although attached to Stevens. *She's called Randy and Howard idiots on a few occasions: "Monster Dump", "Nukid on the Block", "The McHugger Games", and "Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser". *In "Sorcerer in Love", she's watching Nameless Boy with Freckles dance at the Dance Beneath the Stars. **In a deleted moment from the episode, she complains how all the boys got turned into idiots by Amanda, although adding in annoyance that they didn't have far to go. *She is the first (and currently only known) character who has been stanked into three different forms. #A fused monster with Stevens by the Sorcerer, in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". #A big jawed creature by the Sorcerer, in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch". #A demon dog by the Sorceress, in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge". *In Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge. She, Morgan and Heidi has been Stank" by the Sorceress turned into a demon dog. *In "Let the Wonk One In", She dress as Sadako Yamamura. *In "When Howie Met Randy" before Flute Girl has braces. She has Big front teeth. *Flute Girl's real name has never been revealed. Quotes *"I said I wanted a MCFIST TUNES GIFT CARD, pull your dinger out of your ear! " as said in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch. Gallery Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Musicians Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Demons Category:Lovers